


Blue Cornetto

by orphan_account



Series: The three flavoured Cornetto trilogy staring Nick Wilde [2]
Category: Die Hard (1988), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover between movies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next episode off the Cornetto trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Cornetto

This was not how Nick thought going to end up spending his day fighting terrorists in a high rise building. 

Things started out normal enough but before long bullets were flying all over the place hostages were taken and it was up to Nick to save the day. 

After taking out of all the head honcho's goons, and heading to the roof and meeting the mastermind herself a sheep by the name of Dawn Bellwether who had taking Judy hostage and finally said "it's being fun knowing you but me and the bunny will taking a little ride". 

Dawn then took out a gun from her rear holster but Nick was faster and clipped the sheep on the shoulder but as she fell she went over taking Hopps with her, Nick horrified at what had happened ran over expecting the two to go over but at the last moment Judy managed to slip out partly of Dawns grip but the sheep grabbed her wrist watch. 

After a few seconds Nick managed to undo the clasp of Judy's watch sending Dawn to her death, after a few moments Judy turned to her friend and replied "what the blazes took you so long I thought that bloody sheep was going to bore me to death about her plan for predators to be exterminate". 

A short time later Nick met up with the cop whom he was talking to during the situation Benjamin Clawhouser who managed to get him his favourite ice cream an original Cornetto Judy could only shake her head and say "only Nick could eat ice cream at a time like this" and proceeded to spend the rest of the Christmas holidays with him.


End file.
